Demonic Angel
by Vatimiss
Summary: Alfred is killed by his father, Ivan, at a young age since Ivan is a demon. But he comes back. Several times. Until he remembers his past, what Ivan did, and how to control his powers. Because not all Demons are bad.
1. Blood tastes Salty

**This is a series, do not worry. Ivan is an immortal demon that powers center on gaining energy from fear and pain. Eliza is just here for plot use, ignore her. I do not own anything!**

Ivan Braginsky was the father of two little, cute, blond haired mortals. That's right, the mighty immortal know for his bizarre plots to enjoy other's pain had an affair with a mortal and she gave birth to two tiny boys.

His favorite was named Alfred by his mother, a name passed down many generations in the mortals family. The second was a weak, frail boy named Mathew. Ivan had the pleasure of meeting them when they were six, after a long sickness episode that left the mother weak. Eliza requested that Ivan watch them for a little while through mail correspondence.

As soon as Ivan had arrived at the tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere a little blond blur was racing out the door after slamming it open. It ran to him and Ivan paused as the boy stopped in front of him and smiled so wide you could see all his teeth. "Hi Mister! Are you our daddy?"

That innocent question was all Ivan needed to feel smitten. He had said yes and welcomed a squirming Alfred into a hug.

Matthew, Ivan had decided, wasn't as cute. He had been standing by the door, trembling in anxiety. Ivan had seen plenty of that.

That night they left, leaving Eliza behind to recover with a promise to her boys that she would be better by the time they came back. Until the letter came saying she had died tragically in a strange bout of a new sickness.

The boys were sad and cried and comforted each other to make the hurt go away. Being as Ivan was, he remained stone faced but enjoyed gaining energy from the little boys.

At this point in Ivan's game the boys weren't sons. Oh no, they were pawns, toys, little dolls for Ivan to smash and break as he pleased.

After a few months of living on Ivan's ship, a huge vessel much similar to a navy ship, Ivan was more than ready to hear more of the sweet sobbing.

The boys were used to their life now, no longer dogging each other's footsteps. So Ivan invited little Alfred to his room instead of the one he shared with Matthew. A crewmate had taken a shine to Matthew and since Alfred was much better in Ivan's opinion, Ivan let him have Mathew.

Everything was normal, Alfred snuggling up to Ivan, almost dropping his eyes shut, when Ivan started the touching. At Alfred's gasp Ivan pulled the boy closer and thrust his arm down Alfred's pajama pants.

Alfred's whimpers started to get Ivan aroused to the point he pulled back. Alfred sighed in relief until Ivan pulled his pants down and ripped his shirt open. Alfred fought back, twisting in Ivan's arms, blue eyes filled with tears.

Ivan pushed Alfred down and forced himself in, relishing in Alfred's scream. He started moving, pulling out and pushing back into the tight heat. His hands wandered to Alfred's heaving chest as he pulled and pinched the boy's nipples, making the cries go higher in octave again.

At some point the pitiful boy started gushing blood around Ivan's length but Ivan didn't care. There was a reason why his sheets were a dark red.

Alfred had passed out by the time Ivan finished. Ivan pulled out and sat back, hearing similar but softer screams from nearby. He smiled at the feel of so much power from the scared children.

Ivan waited through the night until Alfred woke. "Good morning Alfred!" Ivan smiled a wickedly innocent smile at Alfred, who started to tear up again. "Now, now, don't you cry. Well, I'll enjoy it but you really shouldn't make me eager again."

Alfred trembled as Ivan reached down under the nearby nightstand. "Just go back to sleep, da?" He pulled out a long knife and turned quickly so that he was over the small boy who stared in shock at him. Ivan smiled again "Just sleep!"

He plunged the knife into the boy's chest as Alfred screamed. Again and again.

When the screams stopped Ivan expected a dead child but when he looked away from the pale chest covered in slices he saw a boy looking right at him. Alfred had no more fear on his face but pure anger.

This made Ivan angry made as well, the reason he picked children to torture was to see their pained faces as they died. Not an angry face like as if the boy knew exactly why Ivan did it and Alfred did not approve.

Ivan growled, picked the boy up, and marched out the door into the salty air.

Reaching the railing, Ivan smiled, this time more forced, as he looked down at the boy. "Goodbye, little Alfred. Say hello to Eliza for me. Your brother will join you shortly. Two down, one to go!"

At that Alfred was tossed into the ocean, his naked body thrashing until he finally sunk. The water turned red and that was that. Ivan smiled and turned away, it was time to find a new set of toys!


	2. Clay makes the Skin

The first time Ivan heard rumors of two boys that did not age he went to explore them. After all, their presence was not hidden from mortals at all, possibly meaning someone abandoned them.

Ivan was not disappointed.

He spotted little Alfred at his cottage that was set up by kind townspeople. As Ivan got closer he could smell the scent of ocean water even though the docks were miles away.

Then he knew. The ocean God had felt pity on Alfred and, since the rumors say there were two ageless children, Mathew too. He had given them a much longer life with slow aging.

Ivan scowled but decided to have a little fun. It had been twelve years but they still might remember him.

He approached Alfred and tapped him on the shoulder expecting fear but to his shock Alfred just turned from his chore of getting water from the pump by his house and smiled. "Hi mister! What do you need?"

Alfred didn't remember him. He didn't remember Ivan, who gained his trust and then destroyed it, who killed little Alfred after stealing his innocence. Ivan was disappointed but then smiled sweetly at the boy "Do you have a brother?"

Alfred nodded happily "His name is Matthew but he's sleeping." Alfred frowned and muttered "He's always sleeping."

Ivan talked to Alfred and helped with his chores, gaining his trust. He got to see Matthew and quickly decided to leave him alone. What fun would it be to kill a child in a coma?

A few weeks passed, Ivan coming to see Alfred at least once a week. Alfred was happy about the visits but was warned about Ivan by the townspeople who could sense something wrong.

They were right to warn Alfred.

Ivan led Alfred to a sink hole he found one day. It was deep in the forests of the island Alfred lived on. Green plants jutted out at every angle along the narrow path they took.

Showing Alfred the hole, Alfred asked Ivan "Why are we here?"

Ivan smiled "So I can do this." He pushed Alfred in the hole and watched as the sand covered the boy's body. Muffled screams were let out but sand got in, drowning the boy in the earth's grasp.

Ivan smiled and walked back to the village, keeping out of sight. The villages were worried about their daring little boy since he had not came to visit Matthew at the temple where he rested.

A scout was sent out but no one could find the cheerful boy. Since Ivan had stopped coming they knew their fears were true. Ivan killed the town's child.


	3. A hearth is the heart

When Ivan stumbled on Alfred again he was older, ten or eleven.

Ivan was mad at the fact that somehow Alfred had been rescued until he smelt the stale earth scent around the boy, with just a hint of sea air. The Goddess of the earth felt pity for him too.

Ivan growled under his breath and approached the golden haired boy as he worked at a general store. From what he gathered Alfred helped the owner out since the owner watched over him. "Hello." Ivan smiled.

Alfred flinched and looked panicked but smiled hesitantly at Ivan. He did not remember him but his instincts seemed to. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Do you know the way to the top of the ridge? I want to see the rock formations. I hear they are lovely" Alfred looked puzzled until he smiled and propped the broom he had been holding on the door frame to lead Ivan to the map section.

After passing selves filled with knickknacks and food they approached a wooden table that was dusty with a collection on maps. Alfred rummaged through them until he found one with a "aha!"

He handed to Ivan and Ivan opened it to see a well drawn map of the area. He faked confusion at the English and looked at Alfred "I cannot understand this language." That was a lie.

Alfred just smiled and took back the map "I guess I could take you up there…. Maybe. After I finish my chores, of course."

Ivan smiled "I would like that." So Ivan waited in a nearby restaurant until Alfred wandered out of the shop. They greeted each other and proceeded to the trail, Ivan ignoring the glares from the shopkeeper.

The walk was long with many twists and a rocky path underfoot. At the top there sat the rock formations made by a once strong tribe that now was part of the people of the island.

There were stone archways of impressive size and at the center of a famous temple was a stone fire pit. There was always a roaring fire in the pit, said to defend against demons.

It doesn't work.

Alfred explained everything like a real tour guide but also shot uneasy glances at Ivan. Standing on the engraved ring that encircled the fire Alfred turned to Ivan "This was to keep demons away. The natives were very spiritual."

Ivan looked away from the fire to Alfred, admiring the flame's shadows on Alfred's face, his golden hair lighting up with a red glow, and his unease in his eyes. "It doesn't work."

Alfred gasped as Ivan stepped closer and grabbed Alfred's shoulders. "A stubborn little flame, that's what you are. You refuse to die, and the Gods won't let you either. Why?" Ivan smiled at the fear in Alfred's eyes and pushed him into the blaze. "Just disappear."

Ivan left as Alfred's screams took to the air.


	4. The wind is Sweet Breath

Ivan heard the rumors. A young teen granted immortality but cursed by a demon that stalked him and took his life as part of a never ending cycle.

_How does he live again? _Ivan didn't need to approach Alfred and smell the ash on his skin to know. The God of fire and deadly volcanoes saved his life.

Ivan did come up to Alfred but the boy was afraid. Didn't know him but never less afraid for his life.

As he should be.

Ivan let his crew be for a while to finally kill off the annoying pest. Ivan began to court the boy's trust, moving in next door and being sweet and nice to him.

The island that had been a key role in all Alfred's deaths was large, and it held a never ending tunnel that had opened in a village one day. A sink hole that grew so large it swallowed the whole village it had started in. It was long dormant but Ivan knew it was perfect for his plan.

Everyone was interested in going to the sink hole because somehow a gust of powerful wind was always circling in it, alleged to be a trapped tornado.

Ivan, the kind person that he was, took Alfred to the sink hole. The villagers protested because they were worried about the demon finding their little boy again.

_Too late_, Ivan smirked but then quickly turned it into a reassuring smile after Alfred told him this. They were mid trip and had already walked a day's worth of time. After having started early today they were almost there.

Alfred squealed with joy at the sign in the native language that Ivan had not yet learned to read. After Alfred translated Ivan smiled in joy too. Hamsamala sink hole was just ahead.

They rested for the night, pitching a tent and snuggled into their blankets to fight away the chill. The next morning Ivan woke early and roused Alfred up as well.

Alfred ran ahead looking more like his younger self than the fifteen year old that he was. They reached the sink hole and Ivan had to admit it was breathtaking. He heard the fast whistling of wind and couldn't help but to smile.

Alfred needed little encouragement to go out toward the edge and sit, admiring the wide wound on the Earth's skin. He turned to call Ivan to him, so he could see the beauty of the dangerous hole but when he saw Ivan he felt a chill go down his spine. Something was off about this moment and Alfred's call died at his lips.

Ivan came to sit without the call to anyway, and he felt with pride that the unease Alfred first had around him had returned.

Delicious.

Ivan settled down next to Alfred, their feet dangling into the air above a ledge that slopped into the pit. Ivan turned to Alfred "I hope you like this."

Alfred nodded and smiled, still a little uneasy. "It's so pretty!" Alfred turned away from Ivan to study the ivy vines that descended down into the hole off of the rocks.

Ivan smiled too, but it was sinister. He shifted slightly until he was close to Alfred. When Alfred turned back to question the sudden proximity Ivan placed his hands on his neck and squeezed.

Alfred started struggling, fists flying out at Ivan and feet pushing into the air, as Ivan pushed him to the ground where Ivan sat on him. Too small to do much damage, Alfred managed to give Ivan a black eye with some of his flails.

Soon the fear that oozed out of Alfred's eyes faded and was replaced with a glassy look as Alfred stopped struggling. His still heaving chest finally stopped it's erratic movements after a moment as well.

Ivan loosened his hands and stood up to smile at the still boy. Then he pushed Alfred's body over onto the ledge where it slowly slide down, body seeming to hesitate at the edge. Finally it just dropped and the wind that went in an everlasting circle picked it up and hurled it around, out of sight.

Ivan grinned and went back to the village to prepare for his journey back to his ship.


End file.
